The Spirit Realm
by RayeBBG
Summary: The Teen Titans were on a trip to Japan. Little did they know of the adventure that awaited them in Tokyo gardens. There is also a bit of romance in here, just so you know. RobStar, RaeOC (Ray), BBOC (Rhianna)


Raye: Hello! This is my first Teen Titans story and I hope you will all enjoy!

Croc: Everyone, you have to read the author's notes at the bottom because she has a lot of important information at the end of the chapter.

Snickers: If you have any questions about the story, please feel free to ask in the review.

Adrias: I'll do the disclaimer now. Disclaimer: Raye Doesn't own the Teen Titans but she does own Kirralee, Miana, Kirratin, Ambimie, Rhianna, Ray, the guards and MAYBE the mysterious voice. Basically, any character that you're not familiar with from the Teen Titans, Raye owns. And she owns this plot too.

Raye: Thanks Adrias! Ok, summery of the story please, KAI HIWATARI!

Kai: I'm from Beyblade... but... whatever.

Summery: Starfire never expected to fall into an alternate universe on her vacation to Japan! Bu, she does and it's not pretty. Not wanting to lose her forever, the Titans follow Starfire into the hole. In this world, they find out secrets about Raven, meet new people and have the biggest challenge of their lives; getting out alive!

Raye: Thank you Kai!

Kai: I'M FROM BEYBLADE! is very angry

Raye: Ok, we've got to run now, please R and R! Enjoy!

There were three worlds. They were the world of air, the world of fire and the world of ice. Then there was the Earth Realm in which all of the worlds were located.

Fairies lived throughout the Realm and the Ice world had many earth fairies. It was about 400,000,000,000 years ago that the fairies were banished from the earth realm by the water spirits.

The water spirits turned the Earth realm into the spirit realm and then, they formed a planet. When it was formed, it was just like any other planet but the spirits wanted it different. The sent down four spirits who made themselves into four oceans, which stayed the same for awhile.

Then, the earth spirits discovered the planet and they sent seven spirits and made seven continents and they named the planet earth.

After awhile, the Air spirits found Earth. They created the atmosphere and made earth an eligible place to live.

Then after a couple million years, when life was rich, humans were finally created. And that is when the fire spirits found Earth.

The spirits sent a couple million spirits and they created the heat in which humans needed to survive. Soon, every spirit lived on earth. Even the Light, Dark, Life and Death Spirits came and made their purpose on earth. That's when things got out of hand.

The humans learned how to reproduce themselves and soon, humans over-populated the earth. The spirits were kicked out of their own creation! But before the eight leaders of the spirits left the humans with their knowledge and resources, they cursed a certain park in Japan. If anyone ever stepped foot there, they would be dragged to an altered dimension, never to return. Or so they thought...

000000000000000

Starfire, Robin and Raven walked around the Tokyo gardens. The titans were on a trip to Japan and everyone wanted to do something different. Cyborg was visiting a museum and Beast Boy was taking a nap at the hotel. Starfire had wanted to come see the Gardens and Robin had agreed to go and having nothing better to do, Raven went along.

"This is beautiful!" gasped Starfire at the beautiful scenery and plant life. She laughed with all the couples who were giggling. She smiled at all of the romantic pairs. She danced around the trees.

"I'll be back, I've got so business to attend to," he blushed and hurried off towards the men's room.

"I'm a little tire, I'm going to take a rest," said Raven to Starfire. "Ok, I will keep journeying. When Robin returns, make sure he comes and fins me," said Starfire in reply.

Raven nodded. She watched Starfire continue for a second before watching her fall.

"Starfire! What's wrong?" asked Raven calmly approaching her friend.

"My foot! Raven, please, stop the pain!" she wailed.

Raven watched. She saw Starfire's mouth move, but she didn't hear Starfire. She looked around and nobody else had heard either. She looked back at Starfire. She was fading!

"Starfire, give me your hand and try to lift your foot," said Raven calmly. Starfire stood and tried to take a step, but her foot wouldn't lift! She reached out for Raven but she went right through the blue girl!

"Raven!" screamed Starfire in pain before blacking out.

Raven watched terrified as Starfire opened her mouth as if she were screaming and then she vanished. "Robin!"

Raven ran out looking for Robin. He came running out of the men's room. 'Raven, what's wrong? Where's Starfire?" he asked. "She vanished!" said Raven trying to contain her emotions.

Finally she regained control and turned to Robin. "I'll get the others, you go inspect the spot but don't get too close," she warned.

"No," said Robin. "You get the others. I'll watch the spot so people keep away, and then, we follow her," he finished, determination gleaming in his eyes.

Raven nodded and ran to get the others.

000000000000000

Beast Boy was watching television. He knew it was a beautiful day, but he didn't want to go out. He was bored out of his mind! All the channels here were in Japanese, which he didn't understand at all.

"Hell with it," he growled at the TV and turned it off. Just as the screen went black, Raven came out of it.

"Ah!" yelled Beast Boy. Realizing it was only Raven, he sighed. "Hey Raven, what's up?"

"Starfire is in trouble," said Raven.

"What? What happened?" asked Beast Boy becoming alert.

"She vanished. Come on, we need to go find Cyborg," she said. They left the hotel and ran into the city looking for Cyborg.

"Where would I be if I was a half human, half robot?" Beast Boy asked himself out loud.

"No time, we have to call him," said Raven. So she called Cyborg.

000000000000000

Cyborg was checking out CDs when he got the message from Raven. "Meet us in Tokyo Gardens now. There's trouble." Cyborg headed out.

000000000000000

"We're here!" cried Beast Boy coming up to Robin from one way. Robin didn't look up.

"I'm here," called Cyborg. Robin still didn't look up from the spot.

"Ready titans? We're going after her," said Robin. There was determination, anger and hate in his voice, not to mention his serious tone.

Robin stepped onto the exact spot and a shooting pain went through his leg.

"Can you here me? Speak," said Raven.

"You failed to mention the pain we were going to suffer," replied Robin wincing.

"Can't here you," said Beast Boy. "Stop lip syncing."

"I'm not!" yelled Robin.

"You're fading!" yelled Cyborg. "He's supposed to be," replied Raven.

After Robin disappeared, Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven went together. A Pain shot up each of their legs and they yelled. Not only could they not hear each other but the failed to notice someone watching them. "There it is..." a voice whispered.

000000000000000

Starfire woke up in pitch-blackness with out any memory of anything. All she remembered was a handsome young boy.

"Who am I?" she asked. "Who is that boy? Where am I?"

"All very good questions," said a voice. Out of a mist came a girl about her age in a beautiful white dress. She had pale skin and pink hair. Her eyes were gray.

Three more girls followed her. A girl in a forest green dress and she had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Another girl had a sky blue dress, turquoise hair and royal blue eyes. The last had a deep maroon dress, blood red hair and crimson eyes.

"Who am I?" Starfire asked again. "And who are you?"

"My name is Kirralee," said the girl with the white dress. "This is Miana, Kirratin, and Ambimie."

"The blue girl, Kirratin smiled lightly. "We're the four element Spirits. We used to rule the Earth and humans kicked us out! We were banished to this, the spirit Realm, and right now we're in Ambimie's Kingdom, Earthia." She pointed out and suddenly Starfire saw.

There were vast rolling plains. In the distance there was a kingdom and it looked a lot like a forest. The grass was green as green could ever be and there was a small stream.

Starfire looked up at Kirratin and Ambimie. "It's beautiful! More beautiful then the Tokyo Gardens in Japan!" Then she covered her mouth. "Japan? Tokyo gardens? What do you remember?" asked the red girl, Miana.

"I remember a beautiful garden and I recall going to a place called Japan. I was at the Tokyo gardens with my... friends... I think..." Starfire looked like she was really trying to remember what had happened.

"Maybe that was in a past life!" said Ambimie grinning. "You've always lived here, Shyra. But when you fell, we started talking to you and you just lost your memory. You couldn't see us for a couple of minutes and then you saw Kirralee and then the rest of us," she finished.

"Oh," said Starfire. "Ok, so which kingdom do I live in?" she asked.

"You live in my kingdom, Windia," said Kirralee with a stern voice and face.

"May I see it? Maybe if I do, I'll remember," Kirralee nodded and the five of them headed off to Windia.

000000000000000

Robin rubbed his head. "Where am I?" he asked quietly. "Don't you mean where are we?" asked Beast Boy impatiently. They seemed to be lying on a beach.

Robin looked out over the water and in the distance he saw a blue castle on the horizon. "I've read fantasies about this place," he said to the others. "We must be in the Spirit Realm, maybe in the water Kingdom," he added.

"You think?" asked Cyborg sarcastically.

Robin glared at him. "Long, long ago fairies ruled the earth until the spirits took over and created life on the earth. Then, humans were created and we licked the spirits out and they formed this, the spirit realm," he said.

"What makes you so sure that this is the spirit realm?" asked Beast Boy.

"I know it is because I used to live in Azarath," said Raven quietly. Everyone looked at her strangely. "Azarath is the Dark Kingdom. All the population there is dark Demons," she explained.

"I thought Seatiln was the dark kingdom," said Robin. "No, Seatiln is the kingdom of life and Serenite is the Kingdom of Life," Raven replied. "Oh."

"Come on, we have to start looking," said Cyborg. "If we're going to find Star, we might want to start because... how many Kingdoms are there?" he asked sheepishly. "Eight," said Raven and Robin in unison.

"Oy, let's get going," said Beast Boy. He turned into a dog and started sniffing out Starfire's sent. Robin kept his eyes open and Raven used her senses to detect voices and see if she heard Starfire's. Cyborg looked on his sensors and he started to try and track Starfire.

"Ruff, Ruff! Ruff!" barked Beast Boy and he started running. Raven, Robin and Cyborg followed him over a hill and into another kingdom.

000000000000000

"Wow," breathed Starfire. "Isn't my Kingdom the prettiest?" asked Kirralee smiling proudly.

"It actually is," commented Miana.

"You think so?" asked Kirratin in surprise.

"Yeah, I really do," answered Miana.

"I agree with them," said Ambimie who always took Miana's side.

"I guess you're right, but I really like the way my kingdom looks," said Kirratin pouting.

"You're not that far behind," said Ambimie sympathetically.

"Really?" asked Kirratin smiling.

"No," said Miana. "Nobody can compete with Serenite,"

"Serenite?" asked Starfire.

"Yes. There are six kingdoms in the Spirit Realm. There's Seaside, the Water Kingdom, Volcanio, the Fire kingdom, Windia, the air kingdom, Earthia, the Earth Kingdom, Serenite, the Life Kingdom, Seatiln the Death Kingdom, Zynthina, the Light Kingdom and Azarath, the Dark Kingdom," said Kirralee.

When Kirralee said Azarath, Starfire had a flashback.

FLASHBACK

"Hello alien girl, what's your name?" asked a green boy.

"Starfire," said the girl who was Starfire.

"Cool! I'm Beast Boy," replied the boy.

"I'm Robin," said another boy shaking her hand. "This is Cyborg of L.A and Raven of..." Robin thought a minute.

"Azarath. I'm Raven of Azarath," said a dark girl.

END FLASHBACK

Starfire came back to reality as Miana snapped her fingers in front of her nose. "Hello? Shyra?"

"Wow. Will I see all these kingdoms one day?" asked Starfire was all that she could come up with.

"How about we go see them now?" asked Kirratin.

"Fine with me!" said Ambimie. "Only if Miana goes," she added sheepishly.

"Fine, whatever," replied Miana.

"I'm in," said Kirralee.

First they traveled to Seaside.

"This is beautiful," said Starfire as she stood on the beach where, even though she didn't know, her friends had been standing there only an hour ago. She stood at the edge of the water and looked out across the sea at the horizon and she saw the Kingdom. "Oh, Kirratin. I disagree with you, I think Seaside is so beautiful!" cried Starfire.

"Thank you," said Kirratin. "But wait until you see Serenite before you go saying Seaside is the prettiest."

Next, they traveled to Volcanio.

"My kingdom is not supposed to look pretty so don't say it does," said Miana harshly to Starfire.

"Okay," replied Starfire decided to respect her friend's wishes.

"Thank you," said Miana hotly. "A lot of people think it's funny to say my Kingdom is pretty to my face even though it is forbidden."

"Well they are evil and we shall not speak to evil," said Starfire happily.

Next the group traveled to Zynthina.

"Okay, Zynthina is nice, but you haven't seen anything until Serenite," said Kirratin.

"Let's go see Rhianna and see if she's feeling any better," said Ambimie.

"Who's Rhianna?" asked Starfire.

"She's the ruler of Zynthina. About two years ago (Spirit and earth years are the same), Raven, the ruler of Azarath left," explained Miana.

Starfire remembered her flashback.

"Did I ever meet this girl... Raven?" she asked. "No, only the people of Azarath and Rhianna have met Raven in person, why?" asked Kirralee.

That was the moment that Starfire detected something wrong.

"May I see a picture of this Raven?" asked Starfire again.

"Sure," said Kirratin pulling out a chart with all of the leaders listed on it and their pictures. The girl in the picture was the girl in Starfire's flashback.

Then Starfire KNEW something was wrong.

"Something's wrong," she whispered. She was barley audible.

000000000000000

In Zynthina at the moment were the other five titans. "Where are we now?" asked Beast Boy. "Now we're in Zynthina," said Raven. "The Light Kingdom. I should stop in and see Rhianna," she added.

"Whose Rhianna?" asked Cyborg.

"She's the ruler of Zynthina," answered Robin.

"Ok, well... you can go do that and we'll search around," said Beast Boy. He didn't really want to talk to some ruler of a kingdom at this moment.

"Are you hungry?" asked Raven in a monotone voice.

Beast Boy's stomach growled and he blushed.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

Raven smiled. "Rhianna loves having guests for tea," she said. "And she makes the best homemade scones and biscuits and cookies," she added watching Beast Boy's eyes grow wide in surprise.

"Ok, I'm in, what about you two?" he asked Robin and Cyborg.

"Sure," answered Robin.

"Sounds good," said Cyborg happily.

Inside the palace, guards greeted Beast Boy, Raven, Robin and Cyborg.

"Name?" asked one.

"Raven of Azarath and three minions," answered Raven calmly.

The guards took off their masks and looked hard at her.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see you again," a voice came from beside the guards. It was Rhianna's older brother. His name was Ray.

"Hello Ray, can we please see your sister?" asked Raven making perfect eye contact with him.

He glared at her. "Not even a little "hello" Raven? Jeez... Fine you can see Rhianna, she'll be glad to see your long lost face," he answered.

The guards who were still a bit shocked to see Raven, opened the door and let her into the throne room.

"Presenting Lady Raven of Azarath," announced a guard.

A beautiful young girl about their age looked up surprised.

"Raven? Oh y god, Raven! We missed you!" Rhianna came up and gave her a hug. "Come, we'll have tea and you can introduce your friends."

Everyone sat at the table and Rhianna made tea. She served everything that Raven had described and Beast Boy was very pleased.

"Ok Raven, introduce me and Ray to your friends!" exclaimed Rhianna happily.

"This is Robin," said Raven pointing to the boy wonder who waved back at Rhianna.

"This is Beast Boy," said Raven pointing to the green boy who was eating in the form of a pig and maintaining to keep the floors and tables clean. He never ceases to amaze people.

"And this is Cyborg," said Raven pointing to the half man, half robot.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Cyborg.

"So what brings you all to..." then Rhianna stopped. "Raven! Are they from earth?" she inquired.

"Yes. We're looking for our friend, have you seen her Rhianna?" asked Raven.

"How did you get here?" asked Rhianna.

Raven sighed. "Our friend, Starfire. We took a trip to Japan and she wanted to go to the Tokyo Gardens so Robin and I went with her. Then, she found the porthole and went through. Only the elemental spirits know someone comes through and they're only notified for the first person," she explained.

"So you followed your friend Starfire down here?" asked Ray.

"Yes," said Raven. "And once we find her, I'm leaving again."

Ray looked a little hurt when she said that and Rhianna looked sad.

"Do you like, NOT want to be the ruler of Azarath?" asked Rhianna.

"There are so many memories I'd rather let go of there that I would much rather stay with my friends, not that you aren't my friends, but with Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire, I feel a lot more at home. They don't care that I'm different, they accept me for who I am and I respect them. Plus, we fight crime and together we're unstoppable. On earth I can make the world a better place. On Azarath, I can only sit in a throne room and make rules," explained Raven.

Ray seemed to understand her and truthfully, he would much rather be with her than to help his sister rule Zynthina.

"Oh," said Rhianna. "I guess I understand that... ok! I support your decision and I will do whatever it takes to help you find Starfire!" she exclaimed.

"I'll help you too," said Ray.

"Good," said Robin. "The more the merrier."

Suddenly, a guard came in. "Presenting Lady Kirralee of Windia, Lady Kirratin of Seaside, Lady Miana of Volcanio, Lady Ambimie of Earthia and Lady Shyra of-" Someone whispered something in his ear. "Excuse me, Presenting Lady Starfire or Earth."

The titans, Rhianna, Ray, and the four elemental spirits all gasped.

"No! We told you that your name is not Starfire, it is Shyra!" scolded Kirralee.

"Robin," said Starfire recognizing her friends instantly. "Robin, something is wrong! Something is terribly wrong!"

000000000000000

Raye: Well, what did you think guys?

Croc: It's extremely long!

Raye: I know.

Adrias: Truthfully, I think it's good.

Raye: Really? I like it a lot. I'm going to try and make as many ideas as I can to make the story extremely long, but I don't know how long I can write this many pages!

Snickers: looks at the number of pages there are 11 pages so far... right?

Raye: Yes, 11.

Croc: This is the longest chapter you've ever written.

Raye: I know. It's going to take a LONG time before I update because it's September and I have a lot of schoolwork and other things to worry about besides this story. But I will try to update ASAP! Please review because I know you want to and I know that you know that I want you too! So go ahead and review!

Everyone, including Kai: Alright, goodnight, we're going to bed!


End file.
